By Your Side
by sniperpal
Summary: A standard mission goes horribly wrong for Team Dark, and Rouge is left with some serious questions in the aftermath. Thankfully, Shadow, being a badass, is able to walk it off and visit Rouge at her apartment to give her some answers. What takes place afterwards is something neither of them, especially Shadow, could ever have imagined. (First lemon. Opinions please.)
1. By Your Side

_I've been a fan of the Shadow x Rouge couple for as long as I can remember. They've got really amusing chemistry, they're both badass fighters, and screw it- Rouge is sexy as hell. The two of them haven't featured in too many Sonic the Hedgehog games (and definitely not enough fanfics), but they've certainly made their mark. My main Sonic fic, A Whisper In The Darkness, will feature these two in later chapters, but this story is an alternate non-canon fic I've wanted to write for a while now. Lots of yiff, fluff, and steamy stuff, obviously, but a bit of plot never hurt anyone!_

_For safety reasons, I'm setting this a few years after the events of Sonic Adventure 2, which means Shadow and Rouge have been working together in Team Dark for a while now. It also means that Rouge is 21 and Shadow is… well, whatever immortality counts as. Point is, neither of them are underage, so don't any of you flamers even think you can report this! _

_Shout out to vortexlegacy for inspiring me to start this, and also to afterhumanity333 for staying on my ass until I finally got around to writing the damn thing. Check them out on Furaffinity, they do a lot of stuff similar to this._

_Enjoy ;)_

By Your Side

The doors of G.U.N. Tower's hospital burst open, a horde of shouting doctors rushing through with a gurney being pushed between them. Panicked voices shouted out orders and yelled for tools and drugs to be made available for emergency care ASAP. Other doctors and nurses jumped out of the way as the stampede carried on through the aisles of tables and equipment, the doctors all pushing the blood-stained gurney and its occupant straight into the operating room. They pulled the wounded figure onto the table, plunging needles into the arms of the unresponsive body and turning on vital sign monitors. One doctor quickly pulled out a defibrillator, charging it up and rubbing the paddles together.

"Clear!" he shouted.

And the doctor plunged the paddles into the stone-still chest of Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

Outside the medical area, several G.U.N. troopers stood around the double doors leading in, most of them splattered with blood and dirt, clad in torn combat gear and bandages hastily wrapped around injuries. They all looked like they had just fought their way through Hell and back. Towering over the group was E-123 Omega, the walking arsenal and mechanical member of Team Dark. The big robot seemed utterly bewildered, his head swiveling from side to side as he muttered to himself. His clawed hands rotated endlessly on his wrists, another sign of the great distress he was under.

In a chair near the group, Rouge the Bat sat blank-faced, staring at the opposite wall. Her black leather suit was ripped in several places, and her trademark heart-shaped top had several scratches on it, as well as a large dent where a bullet had grazed her. Her satin-gloved hands shook slightly, but the bat did not seem to notice her own trembling, or anything else around her for that matter. Rouge sat as if oblivious to the entire world.

A door at the far end of the hallway they had rushed through banged open, and several G.U.N. officers entered, heading for the bedraggled group. At the forefront of the oncoming crowd was Abraham Towers, commander of all the G.U.N. forces, and he looked absolutely livid. The white-haired soldier stormed over to the troopers, who all saluted with varying amounts of discomfort.

"What happened out there?" Towers thundered. "One of our best operatives is bleeding out on an operating table, and I want answers! Who attacked you all?"

One soldier started to mumble, "Sir, Eggman was already removing the Chaos Emerald… we didn't…"

"I don't care if Eggman was there! Shadow should have dealt with any threat with ease, especially on a simple snatch-and-grab op! What went _wrong_?"

Suddenly, Rouge stood up from her chair, turning to Commander Towers. She still trembled a little, but her voice was firm as she stated, "It was my fault, sir. I… I refused to retreat when ordered to, and I made a grab for the Chaos Emerald without waiting for backup. Eggman's Swatbots jumped me." Her hand ran over the tan fur of her arm, which was still in pain after one of the robots had grabbed her and bruised the bone. "Shadow knocked me away and got me out of danger, but exposed himself to the enemy's fire in turn. They didn't hesitate to take advantage of that."

Towers looked at her in silence for as long moment, his stern glare softening almost imperceptibly. At last he nodded, turning to the weary troopers. "All of you go get some medical attention," he ordered them, "and don't think you don't need any just because Shadow's in worse shape. You all look like you were dragged here behind horses." They all departed, staggering into the medical area, but Towers held up a hand as Rouge turned to leave. "I'd like to speak with you a moment longer, agent. In private," he added, looking at Omega pointedly. The big robot turned and exited without a single comment or argument, which Rouge took as a sign that he was just as freaked out as she was. He normally never took orders easily, even from the G.U.N. commander.

But Omega thought of Shadow as a close friend and rival; one of the few organic beings the E-series machine truly trusted after he had been betrayed by his creator, Eggman. Seeing the black hedgehog teetering on the edge of death had shaken Omega more deeply than Rouge could remember. It had shaken her just as much, if not more.

Abraham looked at Rouge with weariness evident in his eyes. The failed mission and critical injuries of his most effective operative were clearly weighing heavily on the man. "Rouge," he began, startling the bat; Towers almost _never _used her first name- "don't beat yourself up over this. I gave you all orders to retrieve the emerald no matter what, and I failed to consider what the consequences might be. The responsibility is mine." The old man looked at the doors of the medical area, as if he could see the half-dead figure of Shadow through them. "Team Dark will stand down until we know whether Shadow will live or die. Get yourself fixed up and get some rest." Wearily running his hand through his white hair, Abraham turned to leave, but Rouge asked one more question from behind him.

"Sir, if he… doesn't make it, what are your plans for Omega and I?" She tried to keep her voice steady, pushing away the image of what she was discussing actually becoming reality. "Should we continue with Team Dark? Find a new member?"

Towers looked back at her, an apologetic look on his face. "Without Shadow, Team Dark is nothing. If he dies, it will be disbanded, and you'll be on your own." The words were blunt and free of cruelty, but Rouge still felt a pain in her gut when she heard them. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do in that case."

Abraham exited the room, leaving Rouge standing there alone, her thoughts whirling as the certainty of the world finished crashing down around her, having started when Shadow got gunned down.

When he got gunned down saving her life_._

_Why? _Rouge thought. _He owes me nothing. Why would he do this to himself… for me?_

The silence held no answers for her.

* * *

The apartment Rouge had accepted- demanded, actually- for her service to the government of Station Square was spacious, lavish, and full of shelves and glass cases that held all of the various precious gems she had acquired in hey many years as a thief. The four-room penthouse had a glorious view of the entire city from the top of one of Station Square's most prestigious apartment complexes, and it even had an outdoor pool and hot tub on a large balcony. There was also a well-stocked kitchen, full of all the select dishes the picky bat could ever want, and even a mini-fridge full of some strong, exotic liquor. Rouge rarely indulged herself in those drinks; it wasn't proper for a lady like herself to get intoxicated, no matter what the occasion might be.

The second she landed on the balcony and folded her wings, Rouge went straight to the mini-fridge and pulled out the strongest drink she could find inside it.

The curvaceous bat slunk into her living room and sank into a large, cushioned chair in front of the artificial fireplace, uncorking the bottle with a quick twist of her claws. She took a long sip from the bottle, savoring the feeling like liquid fire in her throat. It gave her something else to think about other than how much she hurt after the events of the day. Most of all, it helped her clear her head of the memories of Shadow's blood splattering against her as the bullets ripped into him. That and the scream of pain he had let out as one round snapped his left forearm's bone in two.

Rouge shook her head as she tried to focus on something else, but she couldn't. The black hedgehog had appeared by her side in a blue flash, charging forward to help her even as the other G.U.N. operatives retreated beneath the onslaught of Eggman's forces. He immediately tackled her, knocking Rouge out of the Swatbots' line of fire.

Rouge had just picked herself up from the ground when Shadow got punched backwards by the wave of bullets, falling right next to her.

She had caught Shadow as he fell, out of instinct more than anything else as shock filled her mind. Rouge had held the bleeding hedgehog for a moment, looking down at him as he coughed up blood, and then Omega had loosed his entire arsenal at once, and the entire area had erupted into an all-out war zone. She didn't remember much after that; concussions from the blasts going off had knocked her silly, and several pieces of shrapnel had cut her up all at once. Rouge had blacked out, only waking up once they were onboard a transport heading back to Station Square.

The first thing she had seen upon waking had been Shadow's inert form lying in a small pool of blood in the middle of the transport, several medics trying to revive the hedgehog.

Rouge cursed, draining the rest of the bottle and leaning forward with her head in her hands, massaging her temples in frustration. She couldn't fathom why Shadow had chosen to save her and get critically injured rather than destroying Eggman's forces and completing their mission. He was the ideal soldier, completing every objective quickly and without question- usually- and he rarely made mistakes, if at all. To see him sacrifice his own safety for someone else went against everything she thought she had known about the amnesiac black hedgehog.

He couldn't have been under the impression that her survival was necessary for the success of the mission; Shadow could easily have grabbed the Chaos Emerald himself and ran. And while they _had _been working together on Team Dark for a while now, Rouge knew that if completing his goals meant leaving his team mates to their fate, Shadow would do it. He had only agreed to work with Rouge and Omega in the first place because he trusted them to keep up with him in a fight. If they failed, it was their responsibility, not Shadow's. Rouge had discussed this with Shadow before, and knew he was obstinate in those beliefs.

_So why in the hell did he do this? _Rouge thought, struggling to find an answer. The question was driving her crazy, and she wondered if the alcohol was already kicking in.

She quickly realized why she was so concerned about discovering the truth behind Shadow's actions. If he died, she would never know why he had saved her. She would only know that he had given his life for hers. And the prospect of living with that on her conscience for the rest of her life was too much to even consider.

Rouge wanted to drag herself out of her apartment, fly right back to G.U.N.'s hospital, and demand answers from Shadow. That was quite obviously the alcohol thinking, however- the hedgehog was barely able to keep his own heart beating right now, let alone hold a conversation- and so Rouge instead stumbled into her bedroom, crashing onto her massive, plush king-sized bed, with many fluffed-up pillows piled against the headboard. She didn't even have the strength to get out of her torn and bloody outfit. The bat simply closed her eyes as she surrendered to the stress, guilt, and worry that racked her mind, just as the drink finally took effect.

Rouge was unconscious in seconds.

* * *

Sunlight filtered into the apartment through half-closed curtains as the sun rose above the tops of Station Square's many skyscrapers. When the rays of light hit the various gemstones throughout the apartment, the place glittered with thousands of specks of shifting light cast by the shining gems. This was Rouge's favorite time of the day, where she could watch her hard work as a thief finally pay off in a magnificent spectacle.

Unfortunately, the bat felt too dizzy to appreciate the light show when she finally awoke from her heavy sleep. Oddly, there was no massive headache to accompany her dizziness, which indicated she didn't have much of a hangover. Rouge decided not to think about that too much, since it was a good thing after all. She rose from her bed with a groan, trying to stretch away some of the soreness that was keeping her stiff and uncomfortable.

Gazing down at herself, Rouge realized that she was still in her black suit and top, all torn up and bloody from the mission, so she sighed and shuffled into the apartment's fancy bathroom and changed out of her outfit, tossing her ruined garments on the floor. Turning on the hot water in the shower, Rouge slipped out of her lace underwear and walked under the stream of steaming water, letting it cascade over her for a while. She looked down at her curvaceous body, seeing the bloodstains and dirt that marred her gorgeous tan fur, and she grabbed some soap and scrubbed herself down vigorously, trying to rid herself of the stains. Slowly, she managed to work all the messes out of her fur. She was still sore from the fight the other day, but at least she felt a little cleaner.

Turning the shower off, Rouge grabbed a towel to soak up the water in her fur, wrapping it around her ample bust. She grabbed a second, smaller towel and exited the bathroom, drying off the white fur of her head as she walked into the kitchen to get herself something to drink. Her throat seemed unusually parched, and she bent over to check inside the fridge, her breasts straining against the towel as she pulled out some juice and grabbed a few ice cubes to throw into the drink.

She was about to pour herself a glass when a quiet, stern voice muttered from in front of the fireplace, "You know, I was planning on speaking to you privately while we still have the chance, but that might be kind of awkward with your current… situation."

Rouge jumped and whirled around, the juice carton getting sent flying across the counter. When she saw who had spoken, the bat went weak at the knees and grabbed the kitchen counter for support, clutching her towel with the other hand.

Shadow sat leaning forward in one of the big chairs in the living room, his arms clasped together in front of him, one of them in a cast. Scars still shown out all over his black fur, but the hedgehog sat up straight like they weren't even there. He seemed to be staring into the fireplace as if looking for something, but his words made Rouge realize that he was very pointedly making sure not to gaze at her while she was indecent. The bat blushed furiously and held her towel tighter, stammering, "Shadow, what… what the hell are you…?"

Shadow waved his uninjured hand at her, saying, "Go change. We'll talk after."

Rouge glanced at him in shock and confusion, then walked quickly back into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She dropped her towel and opened the closet next to her bed, pulling out a black thong and bra and a long, glossy blue bathrobe. She quickly got dressed, tying the bathrobe tight so that it covered her well, although it did leave a generous amount of cleavage exposed. She wasn't too concerned about that right now, however; she wanted to know why the hell Shadow was in her apartment when he was supposed to be mostly dead.

She stepped back out into the living room, but Shadow had disappeared from the big chair. She found him silently cleaning up the mess the juice had made with a washrag she kept next to the sink. Rouge watched him mop up the rest of the spilled drink before wringing out the rag and tossing it into the sink. The bat put her hands on her hips and glared at Shadow as he turned to face her. "Thought I'd get that cleaned up, seeing how I surprised you…" Shadow began, but his voice faltered at the stern glare Rouge was throwing his way.

"Alright, buster, why are you here?" she demanded, giving him the evil eye. To his credit, Shadow held her gaze unflinchingly. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital, trying to, you know, _not die?"_

"I'm a quick healer," Shadow replied nonchalantly. "And I didn't feel like staying in that place when I woke up today. It's too crowded and, well…" He finally looked away, his eyes dark, and she recognized the look on his face- the look he got when brooding about his past. "…it reminds me too much of the ARK. I had to get out. My injuries were pretty much treated anyway."

Rouge's temper eased a little as she understood his feelings, but she still rankled at his complete disregard for his own health. "Even so, Shadow, people don't just take several dozen bullets and walk it off the next day. You should be resting, not-"

"The next day?" Shadow cut her off, confusion entering his voice. "Rouge, it's been _three_ days since our mission went wrong."

"I- are you- oh, damn," Rouge stuttered, realizing what had happened. The drink she had consumed had clearly been a lot stronger than she thought. "That's the last time I trust anything that comes out of that stupid mini-fridge," she growled, stalking over to the empty bottle that lay on the floor in the living room and chucking it into the trash. She was furious with herself; furious that she had been weak enough to drink herself unconscious, and furious that she had been lying in her apartment completely knocked out while her teammate struggled for life.

Most of all, she was furious that Shadow was seeing her in this moment of weakness, especially right after he had just survived such terrible injuries and was treating them like they were a mere nuisance. They were _equals, _dammit; partners on Team Dark. She shouldn't have fallen so much lower than him, and she hated that he was witnessing it.

She whirled on him again, pointing at her apartment door in anger. "And another thing, Shadow, I don't exactly appreciate you just barging right into my apartment. I know you aren't the most socially adept person alive, but there _is _this thing called privacy, you know. Being a woman, I kind of appreciate being able to choose who comes into my home."

Shadow cocked an eyebrow at her. "Your door was unlocked."

Rouge faltered then, lowering her hand. Damn, how drunk had she been three nights ago? Being a master thief, she respected security more than most others. She _always _locked her door at night.

She was just glad no one had entered and taken any of her gems. She would have had to go take them right back, and she hated having to steal something twice.

Shaking her head, Rouge sighed and strode into the living room, flopping down into another one of the plush chairs, adjusting her bathrobe so it still covered her while she sat. Shadow sank back into his own, and the two of them sat in silence for a moment as Rouge worked her next question over a bit. Shadow waited patiently, seemingly zoned out, until Rouge finally blurted out, "Alright, so you wanted out of the hospital. You didn't have to come here, and I wouldn't expect you to- you're too much of a loner. Seriously, Shadow, what's gotten into you lately? This isn't like you at all, any of this."

Shadow looked at her, the familiar scowl he usually wore on his face returning. "I could say the same about you. You drank yourself unconscious for several days just because I was shot up a little? Really?" He shook his head in disbelief before continuing. "Anyway, I didn't feel like hanging around G.U.N. headquarters for Towers to confront me. I wanted to get out for a bit without someone bothering me every five minutes. The people at G.U.N. have been getting annoying about that lately, and I didn't feel like discussing the mission with the scars still fresh on me." He looked around at the apartment, taking in all the ornate furnishings Rouge had decorated the place with. "I was tired, sore, and this was the first place I thought of hiding at. I'm sorry if you think I'm intruding. Do you want me to leave?"

Rouge shook her head in exasperation. "No, no, it's… it's fine, Shadow." The amnesiac and unsociable hedgehog probably had no concept of the rudeness of barging into people's homes; Rouge couldn't stay angry at him. She rested her head on one hand, her mind finally clearing from the alcohol's effects. The bat still couldn't believe she had done something so immature and foolish.

Rouge eyed the black hedgehog, thinking about what he had just said to her. "And another thing, you weren't 'shot up a little'. I truly thought you were going to die. I watched those robots pump you full of lead and saw the pool of blood you left in the transport that took us back home. And it was all my fault." The bat sat up straight, looking Shadow right in the eye. "I thought I would have to live with the fact that I got my teammate killed. And you're surprised that I reacted like this?"

Shadow shrugged at her words. "Perhaps not. I apologize for worrying you, but I'm fine now. In fact…" The black hedgehog stood, looking over into the kitchen. "Mind if I borrow one of your knives? I'd like to get this cast off, but I haven't had the time yet." Rouge nodded and gestured towards a drawer under the counter where she kept her utensils. Shadow walked over, pulled out a steak knife, and started slicing the cast on his arm apart, long strands of bandages and ceramic falling from his arm as he worked.

Rouge sat back in her chair, letting out a long breath. She was rapidly losing her anger at the hedgehog, her indignation at his unexpected arrival swept away by relief so strong that it surprised her. Life was going to remain the same, and that was all that mattered. She realized that Shadow had actually done her a favor by coming to her place; she hadn't needed to drag her debilitated self over to the hospital to check up on him. With that realization, the last dregs of annoyance drained out of her, and Rouge chuckled quietly, causing Shadow to glance at her from the kitchen in curiosity. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just… glad everything's going to be all right," Rouge replied. She looked over her shoulder at Shadow, who stood over the remains of the cast, bending and rotating his arm to check its healing progress. The hedgehog really did look like he had been beaten almost to death, what with all the injuries marking his body. "Honestly, Shadow, _are_ you feeling alright after that whole disaster? Or did you leave the hospital earlier than you should have?"

Shadow looked down at all the scars on his body, and for the first time that morning, he gave a small grin, amused at his own appearance. "I guess I do look pretty bad, huh?" The hedgehog smirked and moved back into the living room, sitting in his chair and leaning back so he could talk to Rouge more easily. "Professor Gerald clearly wasn't fooling around when he said he wanted to make the Ultimate Life Form. I'm tough enough to take a bunch of bullets, Rouge. You don't need to worry about me."

Rouge suddenly frowned when she heard the words, a thought striking her out of the blue- the entire reason she had been so distressed the night of their failed mission. She narrowed her eyes at Shadow and quietly asked, "So why were _you_ so worried about _me_, then? There was no reason for you to get so gravely injured on my account. We even agreed not to take responsibility for each other's mistakes in a fight." Shadow went still, glancing sharply at her as she continued, "I would really like to know your reasoning, Shadow. I don't like owing debts to people, and owing you my life itself is kind of aggravating, to say the least."

There. A plausible argument for dragging answers out of him. Now Rouge could find out the truth behind the black hedgehog's out-of-character actions.

Shadow chuckled softly at her remark. "Of course it is…" The black hedgehog leaned back in his chair, running a gloved hand along the red streaks on his spines. After a moment of thought, he replied, "I can't really explain what happened. All that talk about putting the mission first and being responsible for our own mistakes and following our orders no matter the cost, and the first time I'm actually tested in that regard…" He shook his head in amusement, as if the very actions that had almost cost him his life now seemed funny to him. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't stand by and watch a teammate get gunned down, even if it costs us the mission. Some soldier I am."

Shadow sighed then, gazing at Rouge. There was an odd look on his face, like he was going through some sort of internal debate even as he spoke. "You want to know the truth? To me, a successful mission means you, me, and Omega all make it back alive. To hell with the objective. It's not worth our lives."

Rouge eyebrows lifted in surprise, and she looked at the floor, shocked to hear what was coming out of Shadow's mouth. "Why, though? I understand you might not think our missions are worth dying for, but… what do I even mean to you? What does _anyone _mean to you? You aren't…" She paused, trying to find the right words. "You aren't really fond of people in general, Shadow. It's that simple. So forgive me if I can't fathom why you would place any kind of value on my and Omega's lives."

Shadow looked away now, not able to meet her bright blue eyes, and Rouge realized that he was actually growing embarrassed, which was _extremely _unlike Shadow. The bat thought it was likely no one had ever spoken to Shadow about this stuff before. "Omega is a loyal friend," Shadow said carefully, "capable of choosing his own path. Even though he has the freedom to do whatever he wants, the robot has stayed by our side since he turned against Eggman. I value his loyalty greatly."

The black hedgehog took a long breath, turning and looking Rouge in the eye. "And, well… pretty much since the day Eggman took me out of cryosleep, you and I have been working together, willing or no. It's more or less what I've come to expect from life, and I… I'm not eager for that to change. Not if it's within my power to prevent it." He gazed at her solemnly, and Rouge felt an odd shiver pass through her. Shadow had never opened up like this before. It was a lot to take in after both of them had woken from three-day comas.

"I'm content with my life now," Shadow continued, "and I don't want to lose all that I've gained since I left my past behind. Especially the people I care about now." The hedgehog slumped a little, as if his strength had suddenly left him- he _had_ just struggled back from the brink of death, after all- and he closed his eyes in weariness. "It doesn't matter if I have to put myself at risk. No one else will get hurt again. I won't allow it."

Rouge suddenly realized part of what was really bothering him. Or at least, she thought she did. "Shadow," she said softly, "what happened to Maria wasn't your fault…"

"This isn't about Maria." Shadow's voice was firm, although his eyes remained closed. "That's in the past, and I know it wasn't my fault. You and Amy Rose both made that very clear." The black hedgehog shifted in his chair as if growing uncomfortable, although his eyes remained closed. "This is about me protecting the people I've come to care about, here and now. _That_ is what's worth dying for, not our jobs. Just you guys." He fell silent, clearly having exhausted his will to speak, and Rouge could not reply. Too many thoughts were whirling through her head in conflict.

They sat in silence, the light reflecting from the gemstones all over the apartment flashing across their faces. The sun climbed a little high in the sky, its rays warming the room. The fountain in the balcony pool bubbled outside. The roar of jet engines in the sky above floated through the open sliding glass doors, along with a light breeze which ruffled the curtains a little.

And Rouge felt like kissing Shadow.

The urge came upon her suddenly, and for a second, Rouge wondered if she really was sober yet. But no, she was clear-headed; she truly did want to try it. It wasn't exactly the first time the thought had crossed her mind; she had fallen for the hedgehog almost immediately after encountering him, when he and Sonic had saved the world from Professor Gerald's grief-driven revenge. Shadow had seemed like the guy she never thought could have existed- strong (ridiculously so), quiet (to a fault), compassionate (sometimes), and equally capable of good or bad deeds (just like her). She had never acted on her feelings, though, not with the hedgehog always so aloof and uninterested in other people. But now, to hear him speak like this…

She really did mean something to the black hedgehog, more than just being partners in Team Dark. Rouge wanted to find out exactly what, and she wasn't going to hesitate. Not after coming so close to losing him.

Quietly, she slipped out of her chair, stepping over to Shadow, who was still lying back as if falling asleep. He seemed exhausted, and she thought it was likely that he had used up most of his energy dragging himself out of the hospital and coming over to her place, although what she was planning would probably wake him up real quick. Being barefooted, Rouge did not make a sound on the carpeted floor as she walked over to Shadow, so he was not alerted to her movement.

That is, until she swung a bare leg over the other side of Shadow's chair and climbed onto his lap, sitting face to face with the hedgehog.

Shadow's eyes shot open in alarm, his arms freezing at his sides, and he barely had time to open his mouth to speak before Rouge laid a finger on his lips, silencing the hedgehog. Shadow could only stare as the bat slowly leaned in, a sultry look in her eyes, and she slowly laid her lips on his. It was a light kiss, and she did not try to force him to respond; she wanted to see what the hedgehog would do.

Rouge backed away from Shadow's face, looking at him intently to watch his reaction. He stared at her for a long moment, his expression unreadable, and he did not move a muscle. Just when Rouge started to think the hedgehog had been struck dumb by her action, he muttered quietly, "Why?"

"Because you're not the only one who wants to take care of the people close to them," Rouge murmured back. "You scared me, Shadow the Hedgehog, when you almost went and died on me. And I do _not_ appreciate being scared, so…" She leaned in close, breathing her next words into Shadow's ear, "…I want you to make amends. _My_ way."

Shadow glanced at her with an unbalanced look, although she could not tell if it was trepidation or excitement. Probably the former, Rouge decided. "What are you talking about?" Shadow asked. "What is this?"

"This, sir, is what people do when they truly care about each other," Rouge told him with a smirk. She grabbed his hands and squeezed gently, bringing them down until his hands were on her hips, her bathrobe now the only thing between them. She smiled at his shocked expression and murmured, "It's not a bad thing, Shadow. You don't need to be nervous."

"Rouge…" Now, Shadow's voice _was_ strained with nervousness, like he was starting to feel afraid. His hands were trembling a little on her hips. It was certainly a dramatic change from the stalwart soldier attitude he always had going on. Rouge had wondered if he was going to resist her advances, but so far that didn't seem to be a concern. "I'm not… this isn't familiar to me. I'm not sure I can… measure up… to whatever you're expecting here."

Rouge laughed softly, reaching out and cupping his cheek. She brought their foreheads together, looking deep into his red eyes, still holding one of his hands on her hip. "I know this is new to you," she said, "and that's fine. I'll show you what to do. Besides…" she flashed a quick grin at him, "… you've always been a fast learner."

She began another kiss, and this time it was long and sweet, their lips moving in harmonious rhythm. She pressed against him, her chest pushing against his as she deepened the kiss, her tongue making its way forward. She softly pressed it against his lips, and after a moment of hesitation, Shadow's mouth parted. Their tongues began a sensuous dance as the kiss went on, the thrill of the experience driving Rouge to continue until she had to pull back for a breath.

She leaned back on top of Shadow's legs, breathing heavily, her neck and face flushed with heat. Shadow was breathing hard as well, and he was staring at her wide-eyed, like he couldn't understand or even believe what was happening. Tentatively, one of his gloved hands came up to her face, cupping her cheek even as she had done for him. Rouge caught it with her own hand, rubbing his palm against her face as she closed her eyes and smiled. Slowly, she pulled the glove off one hand, and then the other, leaving his hands exposed to fully explore her body.

The bat suddenly dove in for another kiss, catching Shadow off guard, judging from the sudden grunt of surprise he gave. He really was a quick learner; the hedgehog was already making sure to move his lips in synchronization with hers, and he ran a hand across the side of her face as their mouths clashed. They kept their faces pressed together, wildly enjoying themselves, before Rouge laughed and pushed Shadow backwards, causing him to fall back into the chair. She crawled up on top of Shadow, pressing herself down on him, feeling the warmth of his body on hers.

It was wonderful.

They lay there for a time, exploring each other without hesitation or impediment. Shadow slowly ran his hands down her back, across her wings and to the base of her spine. Rouge felt a pleasant tingle there as Shadow stroked her, the two of them keeping their lips locked in a sensual duel. Another grunt came from Shadow, this one sounding more like satisfaction, and he pulled her closer to him, holding the bat tight as their kisses went on endlessly. Their tongues chased each other round and round, the wondrous sensations pleasing both of them to no end. Rouge closed her eyes and abandoned herself to the bliss, and she could feel herself growing hotter, with a substantial heat now coming off of Shadow as well.

Rouge could also feel a hard pressure building down where her hips lay on his, growing as they continued to share their newfound feelings with one another.

She suddenly wondered if Shadow would have any idea what was happening. He certainly had never been with a woman before; would he even know what a hard-on was? Rouge reluctantly broke off the kiss and picked herself up a little so she could look at Shadow more clearly. The hedgehog was still breathing hard, and a blush had appeared on his face, but there was a wild light in his eyes now, the expression he wore one that Rouge had never seen before. He looked eager to continue his exploration of this whole new experience she was showing him.

And who was she to deny him that?

As Rouge grabbed Shadow's face and attacked his lips again, it occurred to her that they were still in the living room chair, which was large indeed, but not really meant for two. Although she really didn't want to move off of him, the bat thought it would be best for them to take this somewhere more… _suitable. _

As Shadow hungrily grabbed for her lips with his own, Rouge let him have his way for a moment, but then she slowly backed off and sat straight up again, staring down at the black hedgehog as she straddled his legs. Shadow gazed at her with concern, his hands falling from her sides, and he asked in a low, confused tone, "Did I… do something wrong?"

"No," Rouge murmured, her excited and loving gaze roaming over the hedgehog's toned body, noting how he had begun to sweat from the heat he was experiencing, "there's just a better place for this."

Rouge slowly got off the chair, reaching a hand down to Shadow as he sat up as well. He took it tenderly, rising from the chair and gazing at the beautiful bat that stood before him, willing to share this new and wonderful experience with him. Smiling at his tense, eager expression, Rouge took both of Shadow's hands and held them in her own, slowly tugging him out of the living room and towards the door to her bedroom. They made their way slowly, Rouge walking backwards as the pair went step by step without looking away from each other's faces. The light from the gemstones danced around them as Rouge pulled Shadow through the bedroom door and shut it, grinning softly as she turned to see Shadow's gaze roaming over her lightly-clad body.

"What is it?" she asked with a smirk, turning a little so her hips presented themselves to him. "Enjoying the view?"

"I… yeah," Shadow admitted, a light blush rising onto his cheeks. "It's just… I doubt I ever said this before, but… you're beautiful, you know. You really are."

Rouge stared at him for a second, and then her face twisted in a wicked grin and she marched up to the hedgehog, grabbing his face and pulling him in for another kiss. As Shadow reached up and grasped her shoulders to pull her closer, Rouge slowly pushed him backwards until Shadow's legs bumped against her bed. She slowly forced Shadow to sit down while continuing the kiss, only breaking apart once he was firmly seated.

Rouge pressed her forehead against his and gazed at him in amusement, a lewd look emerging on her face. "If that's what you think now…" she whispered to Shadow, "then you will love _this_." She stood up, backing away from the bed a little, but when Shadow tried to stand as well she buried her hand in the white fur on his chest and pushed him back. "Sit. Just watch."

Slowly, Rouge reached up and grasped the edges of her blue bathrobe, easing it down her shoulders. Shadow watched her silently, his breath seeming to stop almost completely as the bat slowly lowered the bathrobe down, slipping the sleeves off her arms and letting the robe creep down from her chest. Inch by tantalizing inch, the bat's tanned, curvaceous body came into view, the robe falling until it was only held on by the waist knot. She untied the knot delicately, and the whole garment fell into a pile at her feet, leaving the bat clad only in her bra and thong. She lifted her feet free of the robe and stepped towards Shadow once again, who seemed frozen in place, unable to look away from the gorgeous, half-naked bat.

Grinning at his stunned reaction, Rouge crawled up to Shadow on the bed, kneeling with her legs on either side of him, gazing down at the hedgehog as he held her waist and tilted his head back to look her in the eye. Her large bust was right at Shadow's eye level, and he kept casting furtive glances at her breasts as he idly stroked her back, seemingly unable to say anything in the situation he found himself in. Rouge noticed the looks and smirked, reaching down and grabbing one of Shadow's hands in hers again.

"Shadow," she said softly, her gaze tender as she looked into the hedgehog's tension-filled face, "there is nothing you need to be afraid of here. Whatever you want to try, I'm okay with it. This is all about you." She brought his hand up and pressed it against her breast, holding it there as Shadow flushed in embarrassment. His hand rubbed against her hardened nipple through her bra, which in turn sent a shiver of pleasure through the bat, although she tried to hide it. She didn't want to have to show him everything; she wanted Shadow to enjoy exploring this new world for himself. Still, she was impatient, barely able to fight the urge to roll over and make Shadow take her right then and there. Leaning down, she whispered in his ear, "I'll give you a tip, though. _Squeeze._"

Shadow did not reply; instead he pressed his face deep into the curve of her neck, breathing the bat's wonderful scent in. He started to slowly kiss his way down her neck and, when she gave a small moan, continued down to her chest at a higher speed, emboldened by her response. Eventually, Shadow reached the top of her breasts, and he brought his other hand up so that her chest lay firmly in his grip. A small squeeze elicited another, louder moan from the bat, and Shadow began slowly kneading her breasts in his hands, amazed at their heat and softness and how _right _they felt in his grip. "They… feel nice," Shadow murmured in awe, beginning to manipulate her breasts in a circular motion, squeezing on and off and lightly stroking the mounds. "Very nice. And… this…" Continuing to rub her chest with both hands, Shadow flicked a thumb over the perk nipple that protruded from under her bra, testing it, and Rouge had to bite her lip to keep her voice down.

The bat suddenly dove forward, capturing Shadow's mouth with hers, and she pushed him onto his back with her face alone, her hands reaching backwards to find the clasp of her bra. His hands still continued to caress her breasts, making it hard for Rouge to focus on what she was doing, but she eventually managed to get the clasp undone, and she slid the straps off her shoulders, loosening the bra on her chest. Shadow noticed what she was doing and slowly (and rather unwillingly) removed his hands, allowing her to slip her bra the rest of the way off. Rouge threw the garment onto the floor, finally breaking off the kiss and sitting back up to allow Shadow access to her breasts once more.

Rouge gasped softly as Shadow's hands landed on her chest once again, only this time with the soft pads of his palms brushing over her nipples, causing shivers to course through her. Shadow hadn't realized just how big her breasts really were; with the bra gone, he could firmly squeeze and they would _fill _in between his fingers, her fur silky against his hands. Rouge sat back on top of Shadow's legs, her head flung back and eyes closed in ecstasy as Shadow continued to fondle her, rolling her breasts around and gently squeezing. He ran his thumbs in circles through the tan fur around her dark brown nipples, brushing them softly and eliciting gasps of pleasure from the bat. "These seem sensitive," Shadow commented, his red eyes gleaming now with a hint of mischief. "I wonder if…" He ran an index finger and thumb around her left nipple, gently caressing it while his other hand still squeezed and rubbed her right breast. Lightly pinching her nipple, he tugged a little, forcing a cry from Rouge. Encouraged, Shadow repeated the action, gently manipulating the perked-up nubs and switching his attention from one breast to the other. _Goddamn, he's getting good at this so __quickly,_ Rouge thought with the last remaining rational part of her mind.

Between her thighs, Rouge could feel Shadow's erection growing steadily, and she was already getting incredibly moist, her thong barely holding back the fluids welling up inside her. She couldn't believe how aroused she felt sitting there, all but naked on Shadow's lap as he played with her breasts, the hedgehog steadily becoming more and more experienced at finding and taking care of her sensitive spots. She wanted more, for both of them; she wanted to tease him and coax him and love him and make his first time something he would remember for the rest of his immortal life. And she knew _exactly_ how she would accomplish that.

The bat collapsed against Shadow as another wave of pleasure surged through her, the hedgehog stroking her nipples tenderly even as they fell onto the bed together. Panting, Rouge managed to hold up a hand, indicating for Shadow to stop. The hedgehog paused, watching her in mild confusion, as she lightly pushed against him with one hand, the other reaching for the rocket-powered shoes he still wore. "Against… the pillows," Rouge stammered, still trying to catch her breath. Shadow wordlessly complied, shuffling himself backwards along the bed with his elbows as Rouge carefully worked his shoes off, throwing them off the bed before crawling towards the black hedgehog, her breasts rubbing along his legs as the bat carefully worked her way towards her goal.

"Rouge… what're you…" Shadow could not seem to finish his sentence, only sitting there in stunned silence as Rouge tenderly brushed the end of his hardened member with one hand, testing his reaction. The instant her hand made contact, Shadow's whole body stiffened and he took a sharp breath, his head jerking backwards as the sudden sensation raced throughout his whole being. He let the breath out in a rush as Rouge gently stroked him again, and he clenched the bed sheets at his sides with an iron grip. The feeling of her hand on his cock was like something he had never imagined could exist.

"You've never felt anything like this before, have you?" Rouge asked as she touched the tip of his member again, a lewd grin on her face. Under other circumstances, she would have been mortified to ask such a question, but now, with Shadow in her bed, Rouge could only think of pleasuring him to the best of her abilities. Delicately, she wrapped her fingers around his hard shaft, stroking it gently with her thumb, causing Shadow to curse under his breath, an almost painful grimace on his face. Looking at her with a half-open eye, he shook his head without replying, dropping his head back against the pillows and breathing slowly as he rode the wave of sensations that spiked with each tender touch the bat administered. Rouge grinned again and whispered, "Keep your hands where they are. _I'll_ do the touching here."

Rouge slowly worked her fingers up and down his cock, toying with it as she moved closer and closer to Shadow's lap. Leaning forward with her elbows on Shadow's legs, Rouge bent over his manhood, gazing at it with a bit of wonder. He was already rock-hard from her thighs constantly rubbing against his member, and it was big; bigger than she had expected, and certainly bigger than anything she had admitted inside herself before. The thought of taking him inside her made heat rush throughout Rouge's body, but she managed to restrain herself. She wanted to push Shadow as far as she could before they reached the end. Rouge lowered her face towards the hedgehog's member, glancing up and smirking at him before slowly running her tongue over the tip.

"Fuck…" Shadow groaned, arching his back slightly as he pushed himself towards her face without thinking, the surge of pleasure briefly overcoming all rational thought. Pleased with her success, Rouge ran her tongue over the top of his cock again, making the moment last before lowering her face all the way and taking his member inside her mouth.

Shadow cursed again, his hands trembling at his sides the warmth and slickness of her mouth enveloped him. Rouge bobbed her head slowly, working her tongue over every inch of his shaft as she sucked harder like she was trying to milk him dry. She tasted a few drops of pre-cum as she pleasured Shadow, and she swallowed, savoring the grunts of pleasure Shadow gave as he lay there. She continued her actions for a while, wanting to prolong Shadow's enjoyment, but she knew he wouldn't last forever- she was far too skilled for that.

Rouge suddenly felt Shadow's hand on her shoulder, and she paused in her actions and looked up in annoyance, about to tell him off for disobeying her order not to touch, but when she saw the look on his face she knew what was happening. "Rouge," Shadow muttered, "you might want to stop…"

"Oh, Shadow," she answered with a wicked smile, "there's one very valuable lesson you need to learn about sex- you don't stop. _Ever._" With that, she grasped his cock in her hand, rubbing it as fast and as hard as she could. Shadow groaned again as his body bent like lightning was shooting through it. His member was lubricated from her blowjob, and Rouge's fingers easily slid across it as she jerked Shadow off. Shadow could barely think straight as the raw pleasure from Rouge's actions nearly paralyzed him. The black hedgehog hissed as he felt something welling up inside him, and he jolted upright, staring at Rouge with a tight grimace as he watched her skillfully finish him off.

Rouge jerked her head back reflexively as Shadow's cock suddenly twitched once, twice, three times, streams of seed shooting out and landing on the bed and on her. She honestly hadn't expected such a load, and the sheer volume that the hedgehog ejaculated made her squirm in delight. His cum slid down her face and chest as the bat slowly rose back up onto her knees, watching Shadow with a predatory grin as he leaned against the pile of pillows and panted, trying to recover from his orgasm. Noticing Shadow's eyes on her even as he caught his breath, Rouge smirked and wiped her finger across the seed on her face, seductively licking it clean. Shadow let out a slow breath, watching his own fluids running down her beautiful body.

"I'm sorry," Shadow said, his voice becoming even again. "I should have warned you sooner- I didn't realize it would be so… um…"

"Explosive?" Rouge suggested, laughing as Shadow looked away in embarrassment. Rouge leaned forward, laying her palm on his face and turning his head so that Shadow had to look her in the eye. She lowered her voice and said with a smile, "I was looking forward to it, Shadow. And that was good; better than good, even. Did you enjoy it?" Shadow stared at her for a moment, then nodded and gave her a small smile in return. He reached out and caressed her face as well, and Rouge leaned in and gently kissed him, closing her eyes for a moment. "I bet you did," she continued, "but we're not done yet." She eyed his member, which had barely softened at all; it looked like Shadow hadn't even come just a few minutes ago.

_Damn, he's already good to go for another round? _Rouge had thought she would need to do some more work on the hedgehog before he would be ready for the main event, but that didn't appear to be necessary. Not that Rouge minded; as much fun as it would have been to tease him relentlessly and get him good and frustrated, she was burning with eagerness and Shadow obviously was as well, given the way he looked at her. Rouge folded her body into his, embracing him with passionate kisses as they fell against the pillows, arms locked around each other. Shadow suddenly rolled, pulling Rouge underneath him so that he could press himself down on her, feel her body's heat on his own, bury his face in her chest and cup her rear end in both hands.

He was finally starting to take the initiative. Rouge squirmed with pleasure underneath him at the realization, and she started to feel a burning sensation in her loins, her arousal getting the best of her. The bat wordlessly pushed against Shadow's chest, letting him know to get his weight off her for a second, and Shadow reluctantly backed off as Rouge ran her hands down her sides, onto her hips, and hooked her thumbs around the straps of her thong.

She was about to start pulling the undergarment off herself when Shadow's hand suddenly grasped her wrist, stopping the bat. Rouge stared at him in astonishment as Shadow took her thong himself with one hand, the other gently cupping her neck. "I'll do it," Shadow whispered. He was looking at her differently now, a softer and more affectionate look in his eyes. Something had changed that morning as they opened themselves up to each other, and while Rouge wasn't entirely sure what that might be yet, she knew that Shadow had decided to go through with what she had started.

With that, Rouge lifted her legs so that Shadow could gently maneuver her thong off, the scrap of black material edging down her legs until it finally slid off her feet. Shadow dropped her undergarment off the side of the bed as he leaned over Rouge with his hands on either side of her, gazing down at the nude bat beneath him. For a moment, the two of them simply watched each other, both of them still amazed at the turn of events of that morning. Rouge reached a hand up to Shadow's chest, feeling the sped-up rhythm of his heartbeat and his slow, deep breaths as they stared at one another.

"I'll admit," Shadow murmured slowly, his eyes drinking in the unimaginable beauty beneath him, "this is something I honestly never expected to see for myself. I mean, not that I was trying to… That is, you… um… ah, damn," Shadow cut himself off, shaking his head and blushing in embarrassment as Rouge giggled despite herself. She reached up and pulled Shadow down onto her, beginning another heated embrace as their bodies rubbed softly against one another, warmth flowing between the pair. Rouge's silky fur felt marvelous as Shadow ran his hands down her back, tracing the curve of her spine with his fingers lightly brushing her body. Rouge ran her own hands through the white fur of his chest, kissing him like their lips had been glued together. Their legs were tangled together on the bed, and Shadow soon felt a wet patch of fur on Rouge's thigh as their bodies shifted against one another.

Trailing one hand down Rouge's body, Shadow probed the soaked area, tracing the wetness back to its point of origin. Rouge bit back a gasp as his fingers came dangerously close to her outer folds, which were considerably moistened now due to her high state of arousal. She took the hedgehog's hand and pulled it closer, slowly dragging his fingers across the edge of her soaking pussy. The bat knew that Shadow would probably need some prompting here, but the wild surge of pleasure she experienced as he rubbed her most sensitive area was almost too much to handle. She panted out, "Shadow… that's… that's my…" She struggled for breath, finally managing to master herself a little and control her voice. "That's _my_ sweet spot," Rouge murmured, "but you needn't worry about it. Just… follow my lead. Let's get to the main event."

"The main event?" Shadow asked in mild curiosity. "And all the rest of this has just been…?"

Rouge grinned from underneath him, wondering what the hedgehog would do when he realized what was about to happen. "That was foreplay," she whispered, "but _this _is what really counts." She gently took his member in her hand, guiding him downwards. Shadow's eyes widened and he hesitated for a moment, but then he lowered himself onto her, following Rouge's lead. Ever so lightly, the tip of his cock brushed against her soaking folds, making them both shudder at the feeling. Rouge did not release Shadow, though; she pulled his body down until he was lined up right against her moistened entrance, the head of his member prodding against her. Shadow pressed his hands hard against the bed on either side of Rouge, grimacing at the maddening sensations that shot through him as Rouge slowly rubbed herself against his member.

Rouge realized that she was teasing him far too much; it was his first time, and she was torturing the poor hedgehog. That seemed too cruel for her tastes, and so the bat wrapped her arms around Shadow, looking him dead in the eye. "Think you can guess what happens next?" she asked with false innocence in her voice.

Shadow managed to return her look, a hint of as sarcastic grin appearing on his face. "I think I can hazard a guess," he replied. "Although… you need to tell me if I make a mistake."

Rouge laughed softly, pulling him closer so that their faces were a hair's breadth apart. "You'll do just fine," she murmured. "Now…" Rouge ran her hands around him, gripping his back tightly. "Show me what you've got, Ultimate Life Form."

With that, Shadow pushed himself forward, sliding his member deep within her folds and hilting himself within her.

They both groaned aloud, the sheer pleasure of the union overcoming the pair for a moment. "Oh, God, Shadow…" Rouge moaned, "just… just wait a second. I can't…" She couldn't believe how full he made her feel; nothing could have prepared her for the sensation of him pushing into her, his hardened cock sliding against her walls and setting off surges of wild passion within her body. Shadow growled as her folds squeezed against him, the wet warmth enveloping his member too much to withstand. Unable to comply with her request, Shadow slowly pulled back before thrusting forward again, relishing the pleasure as her hot, slick walls rubbed against him. "Sorry, Rouge," he muttered, sliding into her yet again, "I can't stop… it feels too…" With another groan, he buried himself as far as he could within her, the enveloping heat awakening previously unknown primal instinct within him; it drove the hedgehog to continue pushing into Rouge, and Shadow could not resist.

Rouge cried out as he hit her G-spot with his next thrust, the black hedgehog starting to rhythmically move inside of her. Shadow clenched the bed sheets on either side of Rouge, his eyes shut in a grimace of unfathomable pleasure as he thrust into the bat as hard as he could, holding nothing back. Rouge could no longer stay quiet; every movement made her cry out again and again, her arms wrapped tightly around Shadow as he rocked her back against the pillows with every push, her bosom swaying as they moved together on the bed. Desperately, Rouge started to move her own hips, pushing against Shadow even as his member slid in and out of her, the bat trying to draw him in all the way each time he buried himself in her folds again. Sweat poured off both their bodies now, heat rushing through them as they continued to rut on her bed, the sheets becoming soaked with the moisture of their bodies and Rouge's own arousal.

Shadow let out a loud groan as Rouge's walls suddenly clamped down around his cock, ruining his momentum. At the same time, Rouge's entire body shook as her first orgasm tore through her, wiping her mind blank except for the feeling of pure bliss. She buried her face in Shadow's shoulder to muffle her scream of pleasure, her entire body shaking as the orgasm rippled through her in crashing, unending waves. Shadow panted as he watched her, pausing in his movements as he waited for her to come down off her climax, but Rouge shook her head and gripped his backside to pull him deep into her again, moaning, "No, don't stop… please…"

Desperate to continue, Rouge suddenly pushed Shadow off of her with both arms, shoving him onto his back again as the hedgehog grunted in surprise. For a split second, alarm flashed through Shadow as he wondered if he had ruined something for her and she wanted to stop, but an instant later his worries were erased as Rouge straddled his waist and slid back down onto his member, a loud gasp emanating from the bat's lips. Shadow groaned again, louder this time, as the hot wetness of her folds enveloped him yet again, only this time she was far tighter and slicker than before. Rouge began moving up and down, moaning again and again as her bead was repeatedly stroked by the tip of his shaft, sending pleasure coursing through every inch of her being. Her smooth thighs rubbed against Shadow's waist as the bat rocked back and forth, both of them becoming more aroused by the second.

Shadow became entranced by the up-and-down sway of Rouge's chest as she rode on top of him; removing his hands from where they had lain on her hips, Shadow once again grasped her breasts, playing with them and manipulating the bat's brown nipples even as he groaned at the feeling of Rouge's folds enveloping his member over and over. Her pleasure increasing two-fold, Rouge reached up and pressed Shadow's hands against her chest with her own, her hips gyrating on top of his even as Shadow thrust up into her. Every movement now sent a wave of pleasure surging through both of them, their senses heightened to the maximum as their arousal peaked. Rouge's head hung back, her moans reaching a fever pitch as her cunt flared with heat, each blissful second lasting an eternity. She rode Shadow as hard as she could, shoving herself down and making him fill her all the way, his cock burying itself firmly inside her with every push.

Shadow groaned as he started to seize up, the heat and slickness of her folds becoming too overwhelming as his member was squeezed tightly with each thrust. Rouge shuddered as she too felt herself tightening up, her loins pulsing with pleasure as Shadow rammed her from below over and over. The black hedgehog started to thrust faster, pounding up into Rouge as hard as he could and squeezing her breasts none-too-gently. He could feel the same feeling welling up in him again, and between grunts, Shadow managed to warn, "Rouge… get off… it'll go inside you…"

He was silenced as Rouge bent over and kissed him with wild passion, holding his head in her hands and pulling his face against hers even as he continued to grope her breasts. She put all of her feelings and unspoken words into that kiss, and Shadow abandoned any argument he had to return it. Their hips still slammed together in a frenzy of heat and lust, the slap of flesh on flesh mixing with the moans and grunts of the rutting pair. The entire world vanished in a haze of passion, Shadow pouring all of his newfound feelings into his thrusts as he took Rouge on her bed, until at last… at last…

Shadow cursed again, yelling out loud as a mighty orgasm shot through him, his seed exploding into Rouge, filling her completely until it dripped out around the hedgehog's shaft. At the exact same moment, Rouge let out her loudest cry yet as her cunt squeezed so hard that she _squirted_- she had _never _squirted before- and she contracted around Shadow's cock, drawing his seed deep into her, milking him dry as the hedgehog came again and again. It felt like her womb was full to bursting, and she felt the warm, slippery mess running through her loins and out of her, the lovers' fluids mixing together and pooling on the bed.

With a final groan, Rouge collapsed against Shadow, her breasts pressing against him, and she ran her hands through his fur as they lay there, panting, coming off of their climax-induced highs. The two of them lay there with their eyes closed for a time, utterly spent. Rouge could not believe just how good Shadow had been, considering that he had never fucked before. She traced the edges of the white patch on his chest with one finger, watching him with half-lidded eyes. The hedgehog's chest rose up and down slowly, almost giving him the appearance of being asleep, before one of his eyes opened a little and he gazed at the bat that lay on top of him.

"Well…" Shadow muttered, raising a hand and running it gently down Rouge's back, "that... was unexpected. I just came here today to make sure you were alright."

"Says the guy who nearly died," Rouge murmured back. She looked at him with tired amusement, feeling happier than she could remember being in a long time. She didn't know what exactly she had felt for Shadow before today, but the bat knew that she loved him now. "I may be alright, but you've got me good and tired now. And I actually thought I'd get out of the apartment today, too."

Shadow's expression darkened a little as a question came to mind, and he debated whether to ask it for a moment. Finally, he managed to look Rouge in the eye and ask, "Was that, um… was that what… you were expecting? Was it any good?" A blush had appeared on the hedgehog's face as he asked the mortifying question, and Rouge laughed even as a similar blush affected her as well. She leaned forward and kissed him, whispering, "That was the best I've ever had, Shadow. Guess you really are the Ultimate Life Form, huh?"

A small chuckle burst unbidden from Shadow, and he wrapped his arms around the bat, pulling her closer to him. "I'm glad I was able to satisfy you," he said. "Even if it was something new for me."

"I told you you're a quick learner," Rouge quipped, smirking as she rolled onto her shoulder, the two of them laying side by side, their faces only a few inches apart. "Think you'll be ready to learn some new stuff for next time?"

"Um…" Shadow blushed even harder, making Rouge giggle as she moved her face forward and kissed him again. Shadow returned the kiss, caressing her face as he did so, although a small frown appeared on his face. Looking at her with concern, he said, "Listen, if you need some more sleep, I can go. I'll have to report in to G.U.N. soon anyway…"

"No way." Rouge wrapped her arms around Shadow, pulling him right against her so that their foreheads rubbed against one another. "I _am_ going to get some sleep, but _you_ are going to stay right here with me. I don't want to spend a minute away from your side from now on."

"Rouge…" Shadow murmured, stroking her side slowly, his amber eyes soft with emotion. "Those are risky words. Choosing someone to spend your life with… I'm probably the last person on Earth anyone would choose. I'm just a living weapon; no one should want me."

"_I _want you," Rouge replied. "I know you've got a rough history, and I know you have a lot of enemies. You really are a dangerous person to promise my life to. And I don't care about that." She leaned her head against his with her eyes closed, whispering, "Even if the whole world were to turn against you, I will always remain by your side. No matter what."

Shadow gazed at her for a second before closing his eyes and planting a kiss on her forehead. "In that case... I will stay. And I will fight to keep us together from here on out." His voice faded in volume as weariness overtook the hedgehog once again, and he whispered in her ear, "...Thank you, Rouge. For everything."

Rouge grinned, her eyes still closed, and she snuggled more tightly against him, allowing Shadow to wrap his arms around her. The two of them sank back into the pile of pillows on Rouge's bed, falling unconscious as their exhausted bodies gave in to the appealing call of sleep.

Together, the lovers slept long and easily for the rest of the day, nothing in the world mattering anymore except the person beside them.

* * *

_(Well. That was... detailed. I can honestly say I've never written anything quite like this before. This one-shot has used up literally all of my writing time in the past few weeks, and I can honestly say that it's been worth it. This is my masterpiece of the Shadouge genre, and I hope it's a worthy addition to the fandom. Please let me know what you think. I may do something similar for another certain fictional pair if you all agree that I succeeded with this one. Peace out, my brothers.) _


	2. Chapter 2

News Update

Due to the overwhelmingly positive reception this story has garnered, I have considered writing an epilogue for it, or even expanding it into a short story. However, I am still struggling my way through the end of senior year, and my wildly popular story Shadow Catcher is taking up what little free writing time I have. Also, the flashdrive I have been using up until now was recently declared dead at the scene by my school's IT guy when it wouldn't be recognized by any of the computers at our media center. That means huge setbacks on three of my stories and several school projects.

God. Friggin. Dammit.

Luckily, school is indeed over, and I plan to do a LOT of writing over the summer. Leave reviews or PMs about what you think the future of this story should be, and keep an eye on my other Sonic fic, A Whisper in the Darkness. It won't be long before Shadow and Rouge make their debut in it, and they are going to be badass.


End file.
